A wireless device typically has one or more power saving modes to conserve energy when the wireless device is not in use. This may be particularly important when a wireless device uses a mobile power source such as a battery. One power saving mode is sometimes referred to as a sleep mode. In some cases, it may be desirable to remotely wake up a wireless device from sleep mode using wireless signals. Such remote operations are sometimes referred to as “wake on wireless” network techniques. When a wireless mobile device is connected to a network, however, entering sleep mode may result in the wireless device losing connectivity with the network. This may cause disruptions in network services to the wireless device (e.g., call notification), as well as the need to reestablish the network connection when it finally exits sleep mode. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.